criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grave Secrets
Grave Secrets is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 109th case of the game and the 17th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Church Valley, district of Fario. Plot After a discovery that Max is not just a private detective but also a treasure hunter of LUMIA members, and with Matilda's information about the script, the player and Mia went to the cemetery in hope that they will catch Max. After they arrival to the scene the player noticed a strange stick peeking from one grave. The team get closer and discovered that the object isn't a stick but a hand and after digging the grave they discovered a body of the local farmer Loco buried in a grave that says his own name. Quickly after shipping the bod to the morgue the team found reasons to question local goth singer Anna Barrett that the player met a while ago. Soon after interrogation the team made another progress and found enough proof to have a local priest Brother Hooper and anthropologist Jacob von Bryne on the suspect list. Upon finishing the autopsy, Matilda told the team that she discovered an oil on the victim's cloth and that the oil is a special mixture specially made for pickup trucks. After the team back from the morgue, Arif Hassan approached and said that he found where Max LaVey is. He said that security cameras caught him how he enters a construction site, causing the team to go there where they successfully found him inside the tool locker. After Mia and the player searched the scene, they discovered that Sandy Bennett, a beat cop, knew the victim personally. The team back to question Anna once again after being discovered that she had sent a weird statue with curses to the victim. She said that the victim deserved to have all those curses after he tried to assault her while she had her rituals at the cemetery. After Arif found that on the hard drive the team sent to him is a footage of a fight between Jacob and the victim the team went to him again. Jacob said that he doesn't really care they the think about him as he had a fight with the victim because the victim used to steal the bones on the cavemen they would've discover just for fun and later back to them crumbled into bits. Soon after the team back to the station, Daniel rushed to the player to inform him that Sandy is not in the breakroom and that she left a disturbing message about leaving the department with a strong suicidal quote.The player found a substance on the letter Sandy left and by the further examination it's confirmed that the substance is from the construction site. The team went there where they found Sandy who was on the edge of ding something she would regret. She explained that the victim is her grandfather that she loved so much and that was her only support because her father wasn't there for her. Mia and the player also interrogated Brother Hooper once again after the found that the victim threat him He said that he didn't report that as he never took them seriously because the victim was often not himself. They also spoke to May again after inside his phone is found a collection of strange videos including drugs. Max laughed and said that is just a sugar that the victim produced by himself but that he heard that the victim was into more shadier stuff then just a sugar-cocaine production. With all evidence matching the team approached to arrest Max for the murder. Max laughed, telling the team that he is not a killer and that he won't handle the accusations made by amateurs. Eventually under the pressure and showed evidence he confessed, telling the team that Loco should've had told anyone about the secret pact. Max explained the team that he and Loco had a deal with LUMIA that they will rebirth the old glory his family had by restoring the cult of LaVeys and exporting various suspicious substances and mainly exporting and mainly exporting it by contaminated goods with a secret drug inside that will make everyone dependable of that goods and eventually with money they would collect they will re-buy all confiscated things the Federals stole from his family and make a rebirth of the glorious leader and savior using a strange method he didn't want to say, but that in practice Loco found the true intentions and decided to speak which was his major mistake. He continues to explain with a smile that he wasn't him first victim but that he also killed 3 other people that he told the secret. By rejecting to a cooperative in the courtroom, Judge Lawson sentenced him to life in jail. After the trial, the team received a package with a broken human skull inside. The player restored it and shipped to Matilda for more information. Once she finished the analyze, she said that the skull belong to 60-year-old historian who was involved in researching LaVey secrets and LUMIA's dark corners and who was also reported missing a couple of days ago. She also said that she found worms inside the skull that are common only for the cemetery. Mia and the player went there where they inside a locked coffin discovered more skeletons and likely all people Max killed before Loco. Once they restored skeletons, the team again sent them to Matilda who informed the team that one skull missing on what Mia and the player went to the prison to question Max more. Max just laughed and told the team that they will never find the last skull as that skull is not the skull anymore, but a dust. During praising his murders he accidentally said that he left something at the construction site. The player and Mia headed there where under the dirt the player found a head who was still bleeding but various cuts on the head didn't helped the team to guess to who the head belong. Meanwhile, Mayor Kessel wanted to have a word with the player about the strange letters that he received in past days. Diego and the player took all letter the mayor received and under them the player found one that contained a strange orange substance. Once Karen finished with examination, she told the team that a substance is a special wax that archaeological uses. The team then went to the archaeological settlement where they inside one bad discovered of more threat letters. On one letter the player noticed name "Jacob", like one of their suspects. Jacob was then approached by the team who wanted answers. Jacob laughed nervously telling them that some woman in pink and rose design sweater and pink ribbon came to her and represent herself as a founder of a new Alternative Reality game and asked is he wants to play. He accepted but he thought that he didn't know that he send letters really to the mayor but to some blank address. Still the team decided to fine him. After the team finished everything, Madison approached and told the team that she found the identity of the person who the head belonged. She told them that the head belong to a local derby girl Alexis Sanders, but she also said that she discovered a dirt on the neck and that that dirt contain some decomposed flesh from a corpses, confirming that Alexis was killed at the cemetery where Loco was killed.... Summary 'Victim' * Loco (Buried alive in his own grave where he suffocated) 'Murder Weapon' * Suffocation 'Killer' * Max LaVey Suspects ABarrettC17SFB.png|Anna Barrett BHooperC17SFB.png|Brother Hooper JvonBryneSFB.png|Jacob von Bryne MLaVeyC17SFB.png|Max LaVey SBennettSFB.png|Sandy Bennett Quasi-Suspect(s) OKesselQSFB.png|Otto Kessel Killer's Profile * The Killer drives pickup truck. * The Killer knows hieroglyphs. * The Killer uses eggs. * The Killer has green eyes. * The Killer is over 30 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Old Cemetery (Clues: Victim's Body, Leather Purse, Pile of dirt) *Examine Leather Purse (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Anna Barrett) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: Paper sheet) *Examine Paper sheet (Result: Weird symbols) *Ask Anna Barrett why she left her purse at the cemetery (New Crime Scene: Archaeological Field) *Investigate Archaeological Field (Clues: Book, Camera) *Examine Book (Result: B HOOPER; New Suspect: Brother Hooper) *Examine Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Examine Unlocked Camera (Result: New Suspect: Jacob von Bryne) *Ask Brother Hooper if he knows the victim. *Question Jacob von Bryne and relations with the victim. *Analyze Strange Symbols (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows hieroglyphs) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drives pickup truck) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Construction Site (Clues: Locker, Toolbox, Rag) *Examine Locker (Result: May LaVey; New Suspect: Max LaVey) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Broken medallion) *Examine Broken medallion (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Sandy Bennett) *Examine Rag (Result: Sticky substance) *Question Max LaVey (Profile Updated: Max drives a pickup truck) *Ask Sandy about her connection with the victim (Profile Updated: Sandy drives a pickup truck and knows hieroglyphs) *Analyze Sticky substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses eggs; New Crime Scene: Archaeological Camp) *Investigate Archaeological Camp (Clues: Pile of bones, Broken Statue) *Examine Pile of Bones (Result: Hard disc) *Examine Broken Statue (Result: Statue) *Examine Statute (Result: Writing) *Ask Anna about her writing for the victim (Profile Updated: Anna knows hieroglyphs and uses eggs) *Analyze Hard disc (06:00:00) *Question Jacob about his fight with the victim (Profile Updated: Jacob drives a pickup truck, knows hieroglyphs and uses eggs) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Examine Letter (Result: Clean Substance) *Examine Clean Substance (Result: Nitro cleaner; New Crime Scene: Constructions) *Investigate Constructions (Clues: Broken badge, Cross, Smartphone) *Examine Broken badge (Result: Sandy's badge) *Examine Cross (Result: Threat) *Examine Smartphone (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Question Sandy why she ran away (Profile Updated: Sandy uses eggs) *Ask Brother Hooper why he didn't tell anything about the victim's threats (Profile Updated: Brother Hooper drives a pickup truck, knows hieroglyphs and uses eggs) *Analyze Unlocked Phone (09:00:00) *Interrogate Max about the shady videos with the victim (Profile Updated: Max knows hieroglyphs and uses eggs; New Crime Scene: Graves) *Investigate Graves (Clues: Shovel, Torn pieces) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Egg shell) *Examine Shovel (Result: DNA) *Analyze Egg shell (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has green eyes) *Analyze DNA (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is over 30 years old) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Awaken Sins 5! (1 star) Awaken Sins 5 *Examine Broken Skull (Result: Skull) *Analyze Skull (12:00:00) *Investigate Old Cemetery (Clues: Locked Coffin) *Examine Locked Coffin (Result: Human remains) *Examine human remains (Result: Skeletons) *Analyze Skeletons (12:00:00) *Question Max LaVey where he put the last skeleton's skull (Reward: Skull badge) *Investigate Construction Site (Result: Dirt pile) *Examine Dirt pile (Result: Head) *See what help Mayor Kessel needs (Reward: Burger) *Examine Letters (Result: Threats) *Examine Threats (Result: Mysterious substance) *Analyze Mysterious substance (06:00:00) *Investigate Archaeological Camp (Result: Bag) *Examine Bag (Result: Unsent threat letters) *Question Jacob why he threatens the mayor (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Church Valley (SFB)